


Endings and beginnings

by crushculturetingz



Series: tangerines and blueberries [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight tsukkiyama if you squint, Worried Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushculturetingz/pseuds/crushculturetingz
Summary: "I'll be the one to stand on the court longest," he said, remembering the very first time he'd met Hinata. A funny feeling of déjà vu washed over him - as if they'd come full circle. "Once again, I win."[Manga spoilers for chapter 365!! Proceed with caution!]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: tangerines and blueberries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966450
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Endings and beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> i realised just how terribly I'd missed kagehina after the recent episode and needed an excuse to write them cuddling.

Tobio wasn’t stupid. In fact, he was quite the opposite when it came to volleyball or his teammates. He was particularly observant when a certain orange haired spiker was involved. Thus, when Hinata held his hand and called him _kami-sama,_ the first thing Tobio noticed was how hot his hand was. In any other normal situation, Tobio would act like his usual emotionally constipated self and call Hinata a dumbass. But this was clearly different.

He was heavily concerned, but he made the mistake of waving it off for then, not wanting to worry his teammates unnecessarily. He knew Hinata would never forgive him if he made some baseless accusation without solid proof and got him out of the court for nothing. Tobio couldn’t even stand _thinking_ about how much Hinata would hate him if he did that.

He knew his worst suspicions were confirmed when he watched Hinata fall down and struggle to get up. He could almost _hear_ his heart break as his eyes met his best friend’s which were looking at him with ever-persisting hope. Hinata's chestnut eyes gleamed with unshed tears as he started grasping at strings – _anything_ that would let him play volleyball, stay on the court for just a bit longer.

Tobio could do nothing. He watched as Hinata pleaded to Takeda-sensei that he wasn’t injured, _that he could still fly._ He simply stood by while his best spiker broke down, finally cracking under the sheer heartbreak. He knew that he should say something, anything to try and make Hinata feel better. He _had_ to stay strong and show him that this wasn’t the end. 

All his teammates were right there, with unwavering support towards Hinata and kind words of encouragement. Even _Tsukishima_ tried to lift his spirit by cracking a joke. Just as Hinata was getting up, about to leave, Tobio knew exactly what he had to say.

‘’I’ll be the one to stand on the court longest,’’ he said, remembering the very first time he’d met Hinata. A funny feeling of déjà vu washed over him – as if they’d come full circle. ‘’Once again, I win.’’

Hinata’s eyes seemed to burn with intense determination and respect and Tobio just _knew_ that was the right thing to say.

***

It was as if Tobio couldn’t focus on the match at all due to the absence of his partner. His mind kept wandering towards Hinata and he almost worried himself sick. This change in his behaviour was evident to rest of the boys, who couldn’t help but exchange concerned glances. Inevitably, they lost to Kamomedai and exited the court, hearts heavy and bodies exhausted.

All throughout the trip back to the inn, Tobio couldn’t stop his restless fidgeting. The thought that Hinata was burning up and _not okay_ – both physically and mentally, hurt so much more than he thought it would. But of course, it made sense, right? Hinata was his most treasured spiker, his partner – both on and off court, and his first-ever best friend.

After they reached, Tobio couldn’t even muster up the courage to go to Hinata and offer a few kind words – unlike all his _senpais._ Almost all the members of the team seemed to notice his struggle as they offered sympathetic glances but Tobio himself couldn't comprehend why he felt like this. All he had to do was go and talk to him a bit for a while, anything to lift his sprits by the tiniest fraction – so why did he feel so _nervous?_

Night fell soon as unusual silence reigned over the inn, the third years staring off into space, and the second years much more subdued that usual. Tobio glanced towards the other first-year pair, and saw them in their own little bubble. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting close to each other, sharing a pair of earphones – probably listening to some music as a way of relaxing.

Tobio’s heart twinged weirdly when he realized that he could’ve come back with Hinata, that stupid orange head of his resting on Tobio’s shoulder as the latter’s face buried in his fluffy mess of hair. It was how they always slept together on stupidly long trips – either to calm Hinata down while heading for a match or to shoo away their gloom if they were heading back after a loss. It was a sure-fire way that somehow _always_ brought them both peace. Feeling much more miserable, Tobio slowly had his dinner, not quite feeling like he could digest it properly.

Futons were laid out and almost everyone fell asleep immediately, the over-exertion of the day taking its toll on them. Tobio couldn’t sleep. He tried to rid his mind of all thoughts, focus on his breathing, and did everything he could think of to stop the uneasy feeling in his chest from completely suffocating him. Feeling slightly out of breath and close to breaking down, Tobio made up his mind. He glanced around furtively, double-checking that everyone was asleep. _Daichi-san would be so furious if he knew what I’m thinking of doing right now,_ was the only thought in Tobio’s head as he quietly got out of his futon and snuck out of the room.

He quickly tiptoed through the corridors and reached his destination within a few seconds. Sliding the door open, he got in, shushed aggressively at a groggy Hinata, and slid the door back to close it. He hesitantly glanced behind his back. Hinata’s orange hair was messier than usual, his eyes puffed up (Tobio thought he saw faint tracks of tears on his cheek, but couldn’t quite make out in the darkness). His lips seemed chapped and his round cheeks were flushed due to the fever.

 _‘’Kageyama,’’_ he whispered. ‘’You’re not supposed to be here.’’

‘’Yeah. I know.’’

‘’Of course you do, _baka,’’_ Hinata said a little more audibly and Tobio thought he detected a hint of a smile in that sentence.

‘’Shut up. Scoot over.’’

‘’You’ll catch my fever.’’

‘’I don’t care.’’

‘’Daichi-san does.’’

‘’Hinata, I _swear_ to fuck if you don’t scoot over right this second-‘’

Hinata giggled a little and that and Tobio’s heart almost stopped working. He moved a little and Tobio made himself comfortable beside him. Tobio didn’t know what to say next, he hadn’t thought this far ahead. Once again, he glanced tentatively at Hinata and almost cried of relief when he saw the shorter boy smile softly. He knew he didn’t have to say anything then – just the fact that he was there, right beside him, was more than enough.

Just being so close to his annoying partner made Tobio feel significantly calmer. His eyelids drooped and the last thing he saw before falling asleep was the face of his favourite person – not quite as radiant as always, but happy and content as he smiled warmly at Tobio, cheeks flushed, hair a mess, and the twinkle in his eyes still present. What Tobio didn’t know was that he himself had let out a soft smile at the sight, and didn’t register Hinata’s surprised face as his surroundings slowly went black.

***

The next morning, Tobio awoke to sunlight streaming in through an open peek between the curtains. He realised with surprise he hardly had any space to even shift slightly. He looked down and his chin tickled due to the tangle of orange curls right beneath his face.

He suppressed a chuckle at the sight that greeted him. Hinata’s form clung to his, his hands clutching Tobio’s t-shirt, his face buried under Tobio’s chin and their limbs entangled together. He didn’t even bother imagining how the rest of the boys would react if they saw their current state. All he knew was that his heart felt so full that it could very well burst _any_ second then. Throwing all his concerns and insecurities out of the window, Tobio slung an arm around Hinata’s waist and pulled him closer, drifting back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come holler about kagehina to me at:  
> [my watty](https://my.w.tt/WiiqlMTPkab) and  
> [my tumblr](https://noyastanonly.tumblr.com/post/629946458086490112/heres-a-lil-something-i-did-i-miss-my-bois)


End file.
